


Нежданно-негаданно

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omega Verse, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, M/M, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Брок никогда и представить не мог, что Стив Роджерс, самый желанный омега, станет его парой. И тем более никогда не думал, что ему, альфе, может поставить метку другой альфа. Что ж, человек, как известно, только предполагает...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 64





	Нежданно-негаданно

Брок быстро натянул черную футболку, поправил пояс штанов, застегнул плечевую кобуру. Под мышками чуть натирало, и надо бы в ближайшее время заменить ремни. Утренние лучи солнца проникали сквозь полупрозрачный тюль, освещали постель. Стив расслабленно лежал на животе, сбитые белые простыни красиво обрамляли его силуэт. Он словно сиял, весь отлитый из золота, с этой нежной, сливочно-светлой мягкой кожей, которую хотелось гладить и гладить, не отнимая ладоней, и целовать, долго и сладко, слушая сорванные вздохи.

Стив потянулся к нему, сонно ответил на поцелуй. 

— Наслаждайся выходным, — Брок чмокнул его в щеку, коротко ткнулся под челюсть, лизнул шею, совсем рядом с меткой. 

— Я приеду днем, — разлепив один глаз, пробормотал Стив, и Брок тут же накрыл его переносицу ладонью, заслужив смешок. 

— Тяжелая миссия. Травма. Выходной, — раздельно сказал Брок прямо ему в ухо. — Напрягись и составь причинно-следственную связь, детка. 

Стив снова фыркнул, отпихнул его, а Брок шутливо зарычал, прихватив за ухо, и скорей отстранился, пока Стив не затащил его на себя. Времени было в обрез. 

— До вечера. 

Стив только потянулся, медленно и томно, раскинувшись среди одеял, как одалиска на императорском ложе. Красивый до боли и словно бы совсем его… Взгляд снова зацепился за метку, белым шрамом видневшуюся на шее. Чужую, призрачно пахнущую другим альфой.

***

Брок не знал, как умудрился так вляпаться. Как две недели со Стивом превратились сначала в два месяца, а вчера с их первой ночи минуло уже два года. Капитан Америка, омега с чужой меткой на шее, потерявший пару на войне и не пахнущий совсем. Брок сначала решил, что тот бета, ведь даже на подавителях тонкий запах все равно оставался, позволяя определить пол. Отношения, начавшиеся как «просто секс», быстро вышли из-под контроля, и сейчас Брок не мог представить себе будущего без Стива.

А стоило бы, ведь Стиву достаточно узнать про чертову Гидру, и все закончится. Для Брока, возможно, фатально. Они держали свои встречи в тайне, сначала не желая афишировать, а потом по инерции. Брок ни единым намеком не показывал, что хотел бы это изменить. Он тогда только попал в Гидру, вернее, в кулуарном разговоре с Пирсом узнал, на что были направлены все те сомнительные миссии в обход Фьюри. И что увольнение по выслуге лет здесь не предусмотрено. 

Надо было порвать со Стивом сразу, как только он понял всю глубину пиздеца, в который попал. Но Брок все откладывал и откладывал, каждый раз думал, что еще не сейчас, еще немного, еще одну ночь, еще один поцелуй. 

Конечно, все могло закончиться и так, по инициативе Стива, который все еще не забыл своего погибшего альфу, иногда с задумчивым и горьким взглядом касался метки. Который перестал пахнуть как омега после потери. Даже не тек. Брок так надеялся, что с ним Стив сможет не забыть, нет, но восстановиться. Он исцелится, вернется его запах, а метка пропадет, как и должна была после смерти того альфы. 

Сейчас он думал, что, может, все и к лучшему. В любом случае у них уже идет обратный отсчет. Недавно Брок узнал о существовании проекта “Озарение”, после запуска которого ни у кого не останется свободного будущего. Сказать Стиву все равно придется, Гидра не должна застать его врасплох. 

Брок понимал, что подсознательно отодвинул эти отношения за грань реального. Словно убрал их время со Стивом из настоящего, жестко разграничив две жизни. Есть Капитан Америка, с которым его связывает только работа и разделяет она же, и есть его Стив, их дни и ночи вместе, близость — Брок и не думал, что на такую способен. 

Рутинный день, бумаги, еще бумаги, проверка поступившего нового оружия, указания от Фьюри, корректировки от Пирса — Брок был погружен в работу, но нет-нет да вспоминал Стива, оставшегося дома. Вернее, в съемной квартире, куда они приезжали для встреч. Брок сдерживал свои альфа-порывы, понимал, что Стив никогда не станет только его, не будет носить его метку, они не проведут вместе течку, скрепляя свою связь еще и так. Даже если отбросить все проблемы с Гидрой, остается сам Стив и эта давящая невозможность быть по-настоящему вместе. Стив не мог забыть своего альфу, был из тех, кто после разрыва связи на всю жизнь остается один, не в силах впустить в сердце новое чувство. Они и не договаривались о таком, никакой «любви», ровные, спокойные отношения, чтобы заглушить на время одиночество, заткнуть тоскливо воющую животную сущность, не желающую жить без пары.

Бесконечный рабочий день наконец закончился, Брок заехал по пути домой в их любимый китайский ресторанчик за обычной порцией лапши и спринг роллов. Взял Стиву курицу кунг пао, которую тот хотел попробовать. 

— Было тяжело на весь день оторваться от работы, — с порога пожаловался Стив, с удовольствием поцеловал его, жадно вдохнув запах. — Больше никаких больничных.

— Больше никаких травм? — сделал встречное предложение Брок и фыркнул, наткнувшись на возмущенный взгляд Стива. 

Вечер шел своим чередом, привычный, ленивый, замкнутый на них двоих. Они коротко переговаривались, пробовали кусочки с тарелок друг друга, аккомпанементом шла тихая, переливчатая музыка со Стивова граммофона. Брок старался откинуть все тягостные мысли, не вспоминать о новом задании Пирса, новом уровне доступа и завтрашнем знакомстве с гидровским суперсолдатом, к которому Страйк переходил в группу поддержки. Пытался просто насладиться временем со Стивом. 

Его мотало от одного состояния к другому, то Брок надеялся, что Стив поймет, в каком капкане он очутился и почему не сказал ему сразу, и что они смогут как-то выбраться из всего этого живыми и вместе, то депрессивно вспоминал, как яростно триггерился Стив на одно только упоминание Гидры, не желал рассказывать о прошлом, об их миссиях с Ревущими Коммандос.

— Боже, что это, — Стив часто задышал открытым ртом, схватил предусмотрительно поставленный Броком стакан с водой, осушил его в два глотка, пытаясь продышаться и загасить взрыв приправ во рту.

— Я говорил, что она острая, — Брок отодвинул от него тарелку с кунг пао, попробовал сам. Яркий вкус перца чили, соевого соуса и других приправ разлился во рту огненным облаком. — Ох, — он тоже отпил из своего стакана.

— Вкусно, — наконец прохрипел Стив. — Что-то в этом есть, пожалуй. Давай сюда.

— Ни шагу назад? 

— Ни за что!

Брок любовался Стивом, старательно пробовавшим новое блюдо, изучавшим невозможный вкус. Такой родной, расслабленный. Брок мог предсказать практически любую его реакцию, узнав его за два года почти целиком, до донышка. Потянулся поцеловать, и нос снова резануло тенью запаха альфы. Напоминанием, что вся их жизнь вместе просто иллюзия, а душа Стива отдана другому без права возврата.

***

Минус пятый уровень, толстенные бронированные двери, стены, обитые листами металла в полдюйма толщиной. Третьи по счету круглые бункерные двери с навороченным электронным замком закрылись за Броком. Большой зал был наполнен нервными лаборантами, в центре стояло Кресло, вот именно так, с большой буквы, и, судя по пыточным приспособлениям, предназначалось оно явно не для комфортного отдыха. Чуть в отдалении возвышалась здоровенная бандура, вроде вертикального прозрачного гроба. Дверцы раскрыты, изнутри валит пар, но емкость пуста. Владелец был не здесь.

— Агента сейчас приведут, как раз заканчиваются процедуры очистки после криозаморозки, — сказал Броку старший техник, с которым Пирс познакомил его еще вчера. Неприятного вида, похожий на облезшую крысу, он явно был из этих классических злобных ученых, ради науки готовых на все. Крысеныш нервно оттянул ворот халата, острый кадык дернулся. — Куратора больше нет, сейчас Агента контролирует только мистер Пирс. Ну и система.

Система?

Тут Брок сам увидел, про кого и про что они говорили. Из боковых дверей в сопровождении десятка бойцов, держащих его на прицеле, и с бренчащей по полу цепью с предплечье толщиной, заканчивающейся на массивном ошейнике, вышел гидровский супер. Другой конец цепи скрывался в подвижном блоке, едущем по рельсам на потолке. Легендарный Зимний Солдат, заслуживший прозвище Призрак, ростом со Стива и такой же мощный, если не крупнее. Тяжелые темные пряди, мокрыми сосульками свисающие вокруг лица, взгляд пустой и жуткий, сканирующий зал. Солдат в упор уставился на Брока, ноздри дернулись, он вдруг оскалился, напрягся. Брок машинально коснулся кобуры, переступил, заняв удобную позицию для защиты.

— Агент, — чуть пискляво обратился крысеныш к Солдату. — Лейтенант Брок Рамлоу. Командир группы поддержки, про которого мистер Пирс говорил. 

Солдат повел головой, плавно шагнул вперед, еще и еще, неуловимо глазу перетекая в другое положение, Брок, спинным мозгом почуяв опасность, шарахнулся назад, одновременно с молниеносным прыжком Солдата. Все случилось в один миг, Солдат зарычал, как чертов гризли, падая на Брока всей массой, тот вломил ему по печени и коленом в пах, взвыла система удерживания, клыки Солдата лязгнули в миллиметре от шеи Брока, цепь натянулась и сдернула его, протащив за шею на несколько футов назад. 

Брок откатился к стене, направил на Солдата глок, мельком пронеслась мысль, что запах у Солдата как будто знакомый, только не сообразить, где он его встречал. Резкий, перемешанный с химическими отдушками, отдающий смертью, как понял Брок, из-за недавнего крио. И под всем этим слышится альфа-запах, слабый, знакомо-незнакомый. 

— Назад, все назад! Агент, в строй, хочешь, чтоб разряд пустили? — визгливо покрикивал крысеныш, потрясая пультом, приводящим систему в действие. 

А ведь получается, Брок обязан жизнью его скорости реакции. Солдат, ощерившись, следил за ним бешеным взглядом, покачивался взад-вперед, наклоняя плечи, и выглядел готовым в любой момент прыгнуть снова.

— Кажется, мы не сработаемся, — ровно ответил Брок, следя за тем, чтобы находиться вне радиуса цепи. 

Хуй знает, как к этому отнесется Пирс, не пустят ли Брока и его отряд в расход? О Солдате они уже знают, но работать с ним не смогут, а это уже проблема и утечка информации.

— Надо сообщить мистеру Пирсу, — скривившись и простонав, как от зубной боли, сказал крысеныш. — Группа нам нужна уже через три дня, вы должны были успеть потренироваться вместе, а теперь надо подбирать новую…

— Не надо… не надо новую, — проскрежетал Солдат, выпрямляясь и занимая положение “Вольно”. — Я буду с ним работать.

От пробирающего взгляда хотелось поежиться, что задумал этот утырок? Прикончить Брока на миссии? Наверняка. Вот засада же. Откажешься — не поймет Пирс (смертельно не поймет), поплывешь по течению — до тебя доберется Солдат. Бля, да чем Брок ему не понравился, напомнил кого-то из детства? И теперь моральная травма на всю жизнь?

— Хорошо, — крысеныш обернулся на Брока, тот кивнул. — Данные по миссии здесь, — он вручил Броку флешку, оглянулся на Солдата. — Завтра уже сами будете справляться. Агента в камеру.

Солдат напоследок зыркнул на Брока, глубоко втягивая запах, сжал челюсти, оскалившись, но подчинился. Его увели в противоположные от входа двери, туда же уехал бегунок с цепью. 

Кажется, Броку пизда.

***

Он не спешил ехать домой, сидел в машине, судорожно перебирая варианты. Солдат достанет его, тут и думать не надо, Брок изучил все материалы на него, к которым имел доступ. Ни один из обслуживающего персонала или бойцов, на которых Солдат имел зуб, не смогли уйти от него живыми. Прямо это, конечно, не говорилось, но Брок умел читать между строк.

По-любому выходило, что надо разруливать все сегодня, потому что завтра, на полигоне, не сдерживаемый цепью, Солдат свое получит. 

Брок стукнулся затылком о подголовник, коротко безнадежно зарычал, позволяя себе момент слабости, потом вздохнул глубоко, скинул своим смс-рассылкой кодовое слово, повернул ключ зажигания. Впереди самое трудное — разговор со Стивом.

***

Тот сегодня вернулся позже, Брок нервно теребил чашку с чаем, давно остывшим, и в сотый раз проговаривал про себя речь.

Повернулся ключ, щелкнул замок, зашуршала снимаемая куртка, Стив как-то необычно потоптался в прихожей и быстро направился на кухню, практически влетев внутрь. Замер, дико оглядывая вскочившего Брока, обшарил кухню взглядом, снова уставился на Брока.

— Стив, что… 

Стив прыгнул вперед не хуже Солдата и жадно втянул воздух с шеи. Вытаращился на Брока так, что казалось, сейчас сознание потеряет.

— Стив, рассказывай, что такое, — хрипло, думая сто мыслей разом, велел Брок.

— Баки?.. — растерянно выдохнул Стив, оглядываясь, словно чертов Баки должен был выпрыгнуть из угла, а Брок его прятал.

Брок сжал ему плечи, тряхнул, осмотрел зрачки. 

— Баки погиб в сорок пятом, — тихо, успокаивающе сказал Брок, попытался привлечь Стива к себе, обнять, но тот не дался, весь закаменел, горько заломил брови.

— Но я… — голос сорвался, Стив зажмурился, мотнул головой. — Я же чую его, слабо, но… Ты принес на себе его запах, я не ошибаюсь, — закончил с толикой обвинения.

В голове стремительно начала собираться правильная картинка, еще разрозненная, но уже обретавшая невероятные, фантастические очертания. Скрипнуло окно, в спину дунул холодный уличный воздух, Стив ахнул, рванулся вперед, Брок обернулся, и его тут же смело тремястами фунтами живого и металлического веса суперсолдата. Агент прижал его к полу, глянул дико, рыкнул и впился своими чертовыми альфа-клыками Броку в шею. Ставя метку.

— Баки! Я здесь! — крикнул Стив, отрывая Солдата от охуевшего Брока, зажимающего шею обеими ладонями. 

Ему, блядь, поставили метку! Ебаный суперальфа.

Солдат посмотрел на Стива, словно впервые увидел, помотал головой с изумленным выражением лица, но сомневался недолго — секунды не прошло, как он прижал Стива к стене и впился и ему в шею. 

— Да блядь! — взревел Брок, вскакивая с пола. Солдат лизнул Стиву горло, заметно успокаиваясь, дал себя оттащить. — Солдат! Встать в строй, — Брок вспомнил кодовую фразу из документов.

— Есть, — хрипло, с нагловатыми нотками и без малейшего повиновения в голосе, отозвался Солдат. Замер около стола, опершись бедром, быстро переводя взгляд со Стива на Брока и обратно.

— Кто еще знает, что ты здесь? — задал Брок важнейший вопрос. 

Сейчас наверняка вся Гидра на ушах.

— Никто не знает, — ответил Солдат. — Все, кто мешал уйти, мертвы. 

— Откуда ты ушел, Баки? — ровным, не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном спросил Стив, медленно осматривая его с ног до головы, от устрашающей металлической руки до длинных спутанных патл. 

— Из Гидры.

Плавной подготовки к плохим вестям не вышло.

***

Брок смотрел в зеркало на свою шею и наливающуюся синевой метку. Кровь перестала идти, кривоватый полукруг уже мертво отпечатался на коже, так что хрен замажешь, а спрятать ее можно только под воротом водолазки. Конечно, наличие метки у альфы не являлось чем-то из ряда вон, в парах (чаще у пар альфа-альфа) такое встречалось, хоть и было пока не слишком распространено. Брок бы с удовольствием носил метку от Стива. А тут… Если он выживет в приближающейся мясорубке, придется сводить.

Солдат, стоило ему как следует обнюхать Стива, уже не отлипал от него, чуть не приклеившись носом к шее. Значит, все-таки Стив пахнет, хоть и различить это может только прокачанный суперсолдатский нюх.

Баки Барнс жив, не помнит нихуя, кроме своего омеги, и семьдесят лет недобровольно служил Гидре, наводя ужас на весь мир. И любит же судьба интересные выверты. Брок вздохнул, устало растерев лицо. Со Стивом они еще нормально не поговорили, ни о чем, кроме общей информации. Тот только глянул на него, сжав челюсти, но ничего не сказал, узнав про Гидру и Броков вклад в “дело мирового порядка”. 

Стив и Со… Барнс сидели за столом, склонившись над ноутбуком, тихо переговаривались, Стив морщил лоб, Барнс осоловело смотрел на него и невпопад отвечал.

— Брок, давай еще раз по срокам “Озарения”, надо сопоставить вашу информацию. Твои ответили?

— Да, — Брок тяжело сел напротив, развернул к себе ноут, вбил данные. — Ждут отмашки.

— Нападение на Фьюри? — спросил Стив Барнса.

— В четверг, — хрипловато ответил тот. — Я должен устранить его, если силами Страйка это сделать не удастся.

— И через два дня уже старт “Озарения”, — задумчиво добавил Стив. 

Брок глянул на сообщение, поступившее на телефон. Показал его Стиву и Барнсу.

— Солдата уже хватились, режим повышенной готовности. 

— Если я вернусь, меня обнулят, — Барнс отвел взгляд, прикусив губу.

— Значит, никаких возвращений, никому, — четко ответил Стив. — Будем действовать на опережение. Брок, Баки, предлагаю такой план…

***

Обсуждали и продумывали детали почти до трех ночи. Барнс на сон устроился в гостиной, сидя на полу в позе лотоса, перехватив винтовку и погрузившись в то странное медитативное состояние, которое позволяет ему оставаться начеку и одновременно дает расслабиться. Стив все ходил, как неприкаянный, от гостиной и обратно, проверял Барнса, пока Брок не дернул его в постель.

— Нам надо отдохнуть, Стив. Поспи, пожалуйста, завтра тяжелый день. Для нас всех. Хочешь, я уйду на диван…

— Еще чего, — моментально ответил Стив, привлек его к себе, виновато ткнувшись лбом в живот. 

Брок положил ладонь ему на загривок, вздохнул, наслаждаясь ощущением теплой шеи и коротких мягких волос. Стив потерся щекой, потянул его на постель. Тронул едва поджившую метку, отозвавшуюся колкой болью. 

— Боже, Брок, прости меня. Столько всего за один вечер. Баки… Господи, он жив и столько всего перенес, а я… 

— Не вздумай винить себя, — прервал его Брок. 

Вот сейчас, накануне важных событий, загоняться Стиву точно не стоит. Он поцеловал его, отбрасывая мысль, что, возможно, они последний раз вместе.

— Баки почуял на тебе мой запах, — прошептал Стив, скользя губами по губам. — Его перемкнуло, он рассказал, решил, что ты это я, — он тихо усмехнулся. — Потом мы обязательно все втроем поговорим, но пока хочу, чтобы ты знал, я тебя никуда не отпущу и дам уйти, только если скажешь, что больше не любишь меня.

— Я вроде еще не признавался, — сухо сглотнув, хрипло произнес Брок.

— Нам не обязательно говорить это вслух.

— А Барнс что же?

Тут на кровать со стороны Брока запрыгнул Барнс, вжал его в Стива, нагло положив сверху металлическую лапу, так, что не пошевелиться. Обнюхал загривок, заставив дернуться.

— Барнс считает, что пора спать, — сказал он Броку на ухо, потянулся к Стиву, лизнул его в губы. — И что мы как-нибудь втроем управимся. Стив был моим с юности, и ты теперь тоже мой.

Брок только пробурчал что-то, вдавленный в тихо посмеивающегося Стива.

— Согласен с Баки. И давайте отдохнем, правда.

***

Утром его разбудил запах, нежный, свежий, прекрасный, Брок потянулся вперед, ткнулся носом в кожу, жадно вдыхая, наполняя легкие и все существо ароматом _своего_ омеги. Он, вдруг разом осознав этот факт, резко проснулся, посмотрел на мирно спящего Стива, снова провел носом по его шее, собирая крупицы проявившегося запаха.

— Стал сильнее пахнуть, ты чуешь? — прошептал Барнс, обнаружившийся с другой стороны, со спины Стива. Их общие запахи органично переплетались вместе, ничуть не беспокоя. — Наш Стив.

Барнс лизнул Стива в щеку, тот сморщился во сне, но тут же успокоился, на секунду открыв глаза и глянув на Брока. 

Барнс протянул руку, провел большим пальцем по ключице Брока. Брок схватил его за запястье, предупреждая, на что тот ухмыльнулся, зарылся носом в волосы Стива, прикрыв глаза. Отнял руку, лизнул палец. 

— Ты тоже классно пахнешь. Как свой. 

— Пора, — глянув на часы, вместо ответа сказал Брок. 

Надо пережить следующие несколько дней, а потом уже разбираться, кто они друг другу.

***

Вскрытие Гидры в Щите, попытка запуска хеликерриеров, арест Пирса, попытка ликвидации Фьюри боевой группой Гидры и вмешательство в это дело Зимнего Солдата. Стоило бойцам увидеть Барнса, убийственной походкой идущего от джипа Фьюри к их минивэну, как в их рядах началась явственная паника. Сопротивление было подавлено быстро и чудовищно эффективно, и скоро отряд Брока и группа спецназа от ФБР уже защелкивали наручники на гидровцах.

Гидра была обезглавлена, и дальше дело было за нудным, долгим, но необходимым — найти и выдавить все оставшиеся зародыши этой гадины, отравляющей мир.

Четыре дня были наполнены сплошной беготней, перестрелками, арестами и взрывами. Потом Брок обнаружил себя дома, лежащим головой на столе и бессмысленно глядящим в одну точку, пока Барнс, стоя сзади, разминал ему плечи и говорил Стиву, что следующие пару дней они все трое и носа из квартиры не покажут, будут только спать и жрать. И вспоминать друг друга. А некоторые знакомиться заново. На этих словах он куснул Брока за загривок, а у того не было сил даже нормально огрызнуться, и вышел какой-то жалкий, недостойный альфы измученный рык.

После горячего долгого душа (наконец-то) и двух тарелок жаркого от мамы Уилсона Брок упал на кровать вниз лицом, подумал, что не сможет пошевелиться еще сутки точно, и вырубился, ощутив, как его обняли с двух сторон.

***

Теплые длинные поглаживания по спине и бедру постепенно прогоняли сон, сквозь ресницы был виден свет, явно уже дневной, а тело ощущалось отдохнувшим и выспавшимся. Ладонь прошлась по его груди, погладила живот, над Броком склонилась тень… Он приоткрыл глаза, от света картинка была чуть расплывчатая. Прямо над ним целовались Барнс и Стив, а Барнс еще и гладил его по боку и упирался членом в бедро.

— Привет, — Стив оторвался от губ Барнса с неприличным влажным звуком, поцеловал Брока, медленно и сладко, давая изучить новый вкус и запах. 

Барнс принялся облизывать ему шею, но когда он прикусил метку, Брок отстранился от Стива, взял Барнса за загривок и оттянул от себя. Тот податливо запрокинул голову, тягуче улыбнулся. Брок глянул на его губы, припухшие, красиво изогнутые и покрасневшие, привлек к себе, целуя, прикусывая их и вылизывая рот, смакуя вкус Стива. Было немного странно, но хорошо и правильно, Барнс не ощущался лишним или чужим, посягающим на принадлежащее Броку. Он был своим, пах как свой, дополнял их узор, делая его совершенным. Стив перехватил инициативу, утянув Брока в поцелуй, закинул на него бедро, а Барнс перетек куда-то вниз и, судя по тому, как ахнул Стив, не стал терять время. 

Стив навис над Броком, взял в ладонь их члены, двигая рукой в четком ритме. Брок гладил его по бокам, по бедрам и заднице, стискивал половинки, растягивал их, задевая костяшками пальцев колкий от щетины подбородок Барнса. Стив сбивался, сорванно дышал, потом застонал вымученно, подкидывая бедра вверх. Брок привлек его повыше, приставил член к разлизанному входу, надавил. Барнс потянул Стива за бедра, вниз, насаживая на член Брока одним слитным движением. Он стоял на коленях, смотрел на них обоих жадным взглядом, гладил Стива по спине, ягодицам и бедрам и одновременно дрочил себе, хрипло дыша и облизываясь. Стив выгнулся, позволяя Броку вбиваться внутрь, коротко стонал, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, и этот вид, его Стив, такой красивый, отдающийся ему, наслаждающийся, — все это стремительно скрутилось внутри в горячий узел удовольствия и выплеснулось, Брока тряхнуло в оргазме, он рвано, сильно толкался снизу вверх, а член пульсировал, выстреливая спермой. 

Брок, судорожно переведя дыхание, вытащил, услышал, как голодно зарычал Барнс, Стив со сладким стоном прогнулся, принимая его член, беспорядочно целуя Брока, толкаясь ему в кольцо пальцев. Стив продержался недолго, с криком кончил, обмяк, Барнс выскользнул из него и закончил в несколько жестких движений, украсив полосами спермы спину и задницу Стива.

— Вот теперь у нас точно все в порядке, — едва отдышавшись, сказал Барнс. — А то мелкий переживал, что ты не захочешь втроем.

— Баки, — Стив только вздохнул, потерся щекой о плечо Брока. Посмотрел на него внимательно и чуть тревожно. — Попробуем вместе, Брок?

— А Барнс единственный без метки, — произнес Брок.

— Можешь это исправить, — промурчал тот, по-кошачьи щуря глаза. — Восстановишь справедливость?


End file.
